


To Wed A Scorpia

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable Scorpia (She-Ra), Brides, Canon, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra in a suit, F/F, Fluff, Insecure Catra (She-Ra), Love, Marriage, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Making good on a promise to Scorpia, Catra finally marries her. (Scorptra, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	To Wed A Scorpia

Catra looked at herself in the mirror, watching as Glimmer combed her hair. If this was anyone else, she would have probably killed them there and then. But Glimmer was her friend and she trusted her. She knew that if anyone was going to help her look pretty for today it was her.

Today, she and Scorpia were finally getting married, Catra knowing she was going to finally keep the promise she'd made to her. To make her the happiest arachnid this side of Etheria. And so far... it had been successful. To tell the truth, she hadn't expected to be getting married so young.

But, she did want this more than anything. She had always loved Scorpia, though for much of their early time together had always had trouble expressing it. Not an issue now though, especially after she'd worked up the courage to propose to her in the first place.

"Ouch! Hey, easy there!" Catra growled, after Glimmer accidentally tugged on her hair.

"Not my fault you have a rat's nest in your hair!" Glimmer remarked. "Seriously, I've never seen hair like yours and I know Entrapta."

"Oh, hah hah, very funny Sparkles," Catra responded, rolling her eyes as Glimmer kept combing her hair.

Internally, Catra groaned. To think getting ready for her wedding would be so tedious. Heck, even planning it out had taken an age. But... she knew Scorpia wanted a big fancy wedding. She was a princess after all and a princess deserved nothing less.

"I bet Scorpia's not having this problem with her super short hair," she muttered.

Glimmer giggled. "You'd be surprised with that girlfriend of yours."

Then, once Glimmer was finished combing Catra's hair and putting her white headband on, she then took her jacket from the coat peg. Holding the jacket out for Catra, the cat-girl then put it on, Glimmer soon making the final adjustments to it.

At last, Catra was reading for her wedding to Scorpia and boy did she look great. Grinning, Catra looked at the white royal suit she was wearing, the gold sash around her waist. The royal tailors had really outdone themselves this time, that was for certain.

"You look dashing," Glimmer complimented. "Very princely."

Catra laughed. "Nah, I don't think I'm ready for a title just yet, your majesty." She then reached up and loosened the collar. "I just hope Scorpia likes it."

"Of course she will and you are making her so happy by doing this," Glimmer replied, going up to her and helping her adjust the collar properly. "And you know that's true because I'm the queen and the queen is never wrong."

Her friend smiled. "Can't really disagree with that."

Glimmer took Catra's arm. "Now come on, the ceremony's about to start."

"Lead the way, Sparkles," Catra replied, dutifully. It was time to become the wife of the woman she loved.

xXx

A few minutes later, Catra was soon standing at the altar, Adora and Glimmer standing beside her, waiting for the bride to arrive. The wedding hall was filled with guests from all over Etheria and Catra even saw hers and Adora's old friends from the Horde lining the front row.

All those eyes staring at her made Catra feel anxious. She wondered all the possible things that could go wrong, how this perfect moment could be ruined by even the littlest thing. But then Catra calmed herself, breathing easily. She was going to get through this.

Adora looked at her,. "Are you sweating?"

"What, no...do I look like I am?" Catra tried to lie, but both Adora and Glimmer knew she wasn't fooling them for a second.

"Yeah, I can see it dripping onto the carpet," Glimmer added. "Relax. This is the happiest day of your life."

"It'll be alright, Catra," Adora insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this."

The organ then piped into life and Catra's eyes widened. The doors to the chapel opened and all of Catra's worries just went away completely. She saw her blushing bride standing at the entrance waiting for her. Catra then smiled, for the first time since she'd gotten to the altar.

Scorpia walked down the aisle alone, feeling the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life. She was wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress ever conceived, a beautiful ballgown with a wide skirt, slender bodice, poofy shoulders and gloves covering her claws. Her tail was underneath the skirt, trailing behind her. Covering her face was a short, adorable veil that barely hid her grin. She carried a bouquet in her arms as well.

As Scorpia arrived at the altar, she handed her bouquet to Glimmer. She walked up to Catra, giggling. She had clearly never been so happy in her whole life. It was this radiant aura of warmth and love that made Catra feel happy as well, that nothing was going to stop her from making this bride so happy.

Giggling, Scorpia lifted up her veil a little, to show her face. "Psst, Catra I'm under here."

"I know," the cat laughed as well. "You look gorgeous."

Dutifully, Catra stepped forward, taking her lover's gloved pincers. She stared into her lover's veiled eyes, knowing all she needed to say was a few simple words and they'd be joined together.

Adora smiled as the couple faced one another. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Catra and Princess Scorpia in the hands of marriage. Do you Catra take this woman as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Catra nodded, grinning. "I do."

"And do you Scorpia take Catra as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

She sniffled, nearly crying. "I do..." After she gave those words, she really did start crying. But it was okay. These were tears of joy.

Glimmer quickly handed Scorpia a handkerchief to wipe her tears, as Adora then grinned. Finally, it was the moment everyone had been waiting for, Adora especially. She felt a deep sense of pride and accomplishment to be the one to join her best friend in marriage.

Adora smiled at them both. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Catra."

Scorpia leaned down, as Catra reached forward, lifting the veil from her new wife's face. As Scorpia's tear-filled face was revealed, Catra smiled at her, glad that this was really happening and Scorpia really was her wife now, till death did they part.

Gladly, Catra cupped Scorpia's cheeks and they kissed passionately, as the crowd cheered for them. Adora and Glimmer clapped as well, watching the happy couple kissing in front of them. Adora was so, so proud of Catra. She was glad that she was happy now and married.

Scorpia kissed back, pulling Catra up into her arms and making out with her, crying into the passionate kiss. She kept sobbing, holding Catra close and tight. Nothing had made her happier in her life than this. She didn't want to let Catra go.

Catra pulled away from the kiss. "I'm not going to leave you behind. I swear."

"I know you won't," Scorpia sighed dreamily, before pulled Catra close and kissed her again.

xXx

**Author's note:** And so ends the Scorptra bomb, with a happy beautiful wedding. There will be one more fic bomb later in the week, for Catradora, but then that will be it. Hope you enjoyed the fics I've released into the wild and found yourselves loving Scorpia even more (Like seriously, it is impossible to not love her, she's just so cute!)

See you soon!


End file.
